In the packing chain for fruit and vegetable products, one of the last operations consists in filling the packing containers, which will then be dispatched to sales outlets.
Usually cartons or crates used as containers come in standardized sizes and have their edges, at least on the shorter sides, folded inward. Since there exists a relation between carton size and the smaller held container or basket size, a predetermined number of food baskets is housed in each carton.
Since the cartons have folded shorter sides, the baskets are housed in the carton by hand, first by pushing baskets into the edge and corner portion, then by progressively working towards the center of the carton. This takes up valuable time and requires care on the part of the packer so that nothing is damaged and wasted, not least because the baskets are very full with product and must be tightly housed in the carton.
The present invention aims to obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks, by solving the problem of automation in the housing operation of the baskets in the cartons.